Ice Queens
by C.Queen
Summary: Anna goes wandering off where she shouldn't and meets up with another girl just like her named Rika Nonaka. Add in Jun and you have three Ice Queens lol.
1. Ice Queens

Disclaimer: As in all my fics I own nothing but my original characters and my plots. Should either be taken without permission unspeakable horrors will follow that include the use of Barney tapes and massive exposure to the color pink. I'm sure we understand each other so sit back, enjoy and let me know what you think. 

The Ice Queens 

As the sun went down a young woman in her late teens walked down a hill and continued deeper into a park where already the darkness was creeping out. A blonde of average height the girl in question didn't look all that threatening until you looked into her eyes and then you'd likely run away as quickly as possible at what they would see in the icy depths of those eyes. Anna was so mad she could barely see straight and though her finance often made her angry this was the first time he'd brought it quite to this peak and he didn't even know he'd done it. The again the lazy idiot didn't know a lot of things, Anna thought with gray storm clouds practically circling around her as she grumbled and walked down the park walk, the area relatively deserted given the time if day. The park wasn't in the safest neighborhood so most but the unsavory avoided it as it edged into night. Too pissed to care Anna had ignored the one person who'd been willing to approach her to try and warn her. In her present mood no mugger or rapist would stand a chance against her. She should have just kicked Yoh's ass over it, she'd feel so much better but when she'd seen him flirting with that stupid girl she'd just felt so hurt that she'd wandered off instead, then by the time she'd let her temper overshadow the hurt she'd been in this neighborhood with absolutely no idea where she was. Of course it would be easy enough to find out but right now she was in no hurry to go anywhere. It wasn't like anyone would miss her. Actually change that, they'd notice she wasn't around and rejoice over the fact, Anna thought darkly as she kicked an empty can in her way, the can gong flying to bounce off a tree before hitting the dirt. After all she was the slave driver, the crazy torturing bitch. Nevermind that Yoh would have never survived any of his Shaman fights after his first battle with Ren if not for her. But did she get thanks or credit, Hell no. All she got were complaints, excuses and headaches. She didn't like..okay maybe she liked being a bitch a bit but she was a big one only because that was the only way to get Yoh to get off his ass and train. 

Hearing muttering Anna came out of her mood to see a girl about her age walking towards her looking in as bitchy a mood as she was with four guys trailing after her, making cat calls and generally being the stupid idiots they obviously were. The girl was keeping her cool though, she was acting like they weren't even there. Of at least the girl did until one of the idiots grabbed her ass, then she swung around and decked the guy with a right cross Anna had to admire. When the other three decided that they needed to teach the girl a lesson though Anna smiled, here was a perfectly outlet for her anger. At a speed walk so that she could get there before it was over Anna had to admire the girl, she was giving the idiots one hell of a beating. Not wanting to get into a cat fight Anna decided to ask first before she started letting her anger loose. "Mind if I give you a hand, I really could use the outlet." 

Rika looked over at the blonde as she smashed two heads together and shrugged. "You can have the other two." She said as she motioned over to the one who she'd first hit getting to his feet with the help of a friend who'd received a kick in the crotch and was a little shaky on his feet. Not bothering to see if the blonde succeeded Rika went back to beating the two idiots to a pulp. One had gotten in a lucky punch and she would bet anything that she was going to have a black eye as a result which meant trouble. First her mom was bound to freak out, then her grandmother and then all her friends too. But worst of all would be the idiots asking the stupid questions like "Oh did you walk into a door" or "Gee does it hurt?". These idiots were going to pay. 

Walking over to the two in question Anna watched them look at her in confusion as her lips turned up in a smile and not a nice one at that. However stupid they were they weren't that stupid and reading her look correctly made an attempt to get the hell out of there without their buddies. Not about to let that happen Anna used her long legs and with a speed that was surprising was in front of them in a flash. She'd had to be fast otherwise Yoh would have snuck out of his training every chance he got. Just as quickly Anna pulled back a fist and plowed it into the stomach of the closer one who'd been the recipient of the first blow. Apparently the asshole had been drinking because he staggered back a few steps before heaving up whatever else had been in his stomach other then liquor. Wrinkling her nose delicately at the smell Anna decided to finish him off quickly. 

Five minutes later 

"That was some impressive idiot kicking." The redhead said as she and Anna sat on the bench in front of the park while they rested from the brief fight. Well it had been chasing after the cowards more then the actually fight that had worn them out but in the end they'd triumphed and were pretty sure the asses would hesitate the next time they got it into their heads to harass some girl out for a walk. "I don't recognize you but then again I go to a private school. Rika Nonaka." The girl added as she held out her hand, shaking Anna's firmly. 

"I'm Anna." Anna said with a small smirk as she shared a look with Rika that said they were quite pleased with their work. "I spend a lot of time at home so we likely wouldn't have met up at any of the usual teen hangouts anyway." 

"I'm not much for those places either unless one of my idiot friends drags me there. My best friend Jeri loves those places so I get dragged there a lot more then I'd like. So anyway what are you doing out in this park, it's really not a safe place to be out alone even when you're an ass kicker. I wouldn't be here except for that my ride home turned out to have octopus hands so I exited the car and started walking, ended up here. Of all the times to forget my cell phone at home." Rika said with a smirk. 

"I didn't mean to end up here either but it was either here or jail for murder even if I could have gotten away with it." Anna said with a dark look in her eyes that was a bit scary though in the growing darkness of the night it lost a lot of its punch. "My fiancé likes to flirt way too much, half the time I think the baka doesn't even realize he's doing it which only make me want to kick his ass more." 

"You're engaged..already?" Rika said in surprise, the girl not exactly striking her as the kind who would get married, much less at such a young age. "Parents push you into it?" Rika asked figuring that was the politest way of asking if the ass had knocked her up and therefore they had to get married. If that was the case Rika was going to have to set her straight because that only made the situation worse, not better. She should know, that's why her parents had gotten married when they were too young to drink in some countries. 

"We've been engaged since we were kids and Yoh was entering in the Shaman..well since we were really young but the older we get the more it seems like it's never going to lead to marriage." Anna said with a decided stony look though the idea hurt more then she cared to admit. She loved Yoh but ever day that passed made him seem farther and farther from her grasp. "Yoh's the type that tends to let things happen when their suppose to and let fate decide his course..he doesn't take things into his hands unless his back is against the wall. He took our engagement like it was no big deal and even now I sometimes think that he doesn't even realize that engagements are suppose to lead to marriage and till death do us part." 

"That's rough." Rika said thinking that this girl obviously loved this guy even though she was putting up a pretty good act of coldness where this Yoh was concerned. "I don't have a guy, don't want one either. They're nothing but trouble and pain." 

"He would rather hurt himself then someone unless it was self defense or necessary." Anna said with a rueful look on her pretty face. "As you saw I'm more of the violent ass kicking type. That's the thing about Yoh and I, we balance each other out so well, like ying and yang." 

"That you guys do." A voice said and the two girls turned to see a tall figure standing close enough to listen, her green hair pulled back by a clip as she stood there in a floor length black cape over a black dress in Chinese style with a dragon design wrapped around it. "I'm sorry to intrude but I've been looking for you, Anna." 

"Jun, what are you doing here?" Anna said in surprise as she got to her feet, Rika right behind her. "This isn't exactly your type of hang out." 

"Obviously but Yoh has quite a few people and...friends out looking for you, he got worried when you went running out and hadn't returned home." Jun said as she crossed her arms in front of her as it was a tad chilly out, using the term friend instead of ghost since she didn't know the girl with Anna. "I'm Tao Jun by the way." Jun added as she nodded to Rika, glad she'd left Bailong in the shadows since she'd wanted to talk to Anna one on one. 

"Rika Nonaka." Rika said with a polite nod. "Nice to meet you." 

"Yoh..got worried?" Anna said with a surprised and pleased look that quickly changed into her usual tough and indifferent face. "What Manta and Ryu weren't around to make him supper? Maybe he should have asked one of his girls to do it." 

"You know Yoh isn't like that, Anna. Such a comment is beneath you." Jun said with censor in her voice. She'd known Yoh and Anna since they were kids and she couldn't imagine a pair that better suited each other. Yoh needed Anna to support and keep him focus and on track while Anna needed him to need her, to care about her and show her the lighter side of things. "He thought you might have gotten in trouble and is out looking for you with Amidamaru right this minute." 

"I can take care of myself, the dingbat knows that." Anna mutters though her voice was a tad lighter and softer as she held the news that Yoh was looking for her to her heart. Usually he seemed to be glad when she wasn't around since it meant she couldn't make him actually do anything unless it suited him. "But I guess I should head back before HE gets in trouble trying to save me from whatever trouble he thinks I've gotten myself in. Ah bye Rika." Anna said turning to say good bye to the other girl. "Care to walk with us till we get out of the park, just in case those guys try to bug you again when we're gone?" 

"Sure I guess." Rika said with a shrug as she followed them as they headed down the path with Anna in between the two girls with Bailong following from the shadows as he watched out for possible threatens to Jun and the girls. "So you two are friends?" Rika said after a while since she figured it would be rude to not say anything even though she not a talker under any circumstances. 

"I suppose you could say that." Jun said after a moment, smirking down at Anna who looked uncomfortable at the question. Hearing the sound of running feet the girls watched in surprised as a teenager about their age wearing an open white T-shirt, jeans and headphones coming towards them at a break necking speed. "Well that's the fastest I've seen Yoh move when he's not in a fight. I wonder why?" Jun added pointedly as she looked down at Anna who looked back defiantly. 

"ANNA!" Yoh called out in relief as he waved at her as he ran towards the three girls with Amidamaru right behind him, equally glad to see that Lady Anna was okay. He'd been looking all over for her since he'd lost her in the crowd when she'd ran out. He didn't know why but he had a feeling she'd been upset and when she hadn't come home he'd known for sure something was wrong. He'd been out on the street looking all over the place for her when they'd finally met a ghost who'd pointed him in this direction having seen a girl fitting Anna's description here. "I've been looking all over for you." Yoh said as he stopped to lean over to catch his breath, his hands on his knees for support. 

"So Jun said." Anna said crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Though why I have no idea." 

"Well cause it's late out..you seemed upset the last time I saw you and when you didn't come home...well I got worried of course." Yoh said as he looked up at her in confusion, not understanding how Anna couldn't comprehend how worried he'd been when she hadn't come home. She was his fiancee and he loved her, why wouldn't he be worried when it was so late out and not sure if she was all right? He knew she was tough but there was always a chance that she could run up against something she couldn't handle. He was the Shaman King after all and as his future wife she could be used against him or hurt by someone who wanted to get back at him. "Boy was I ever glad to see you three coming down the path. Oh and hey, I'm Yoh." Yoh added as he waved over at Rika. 

"Rika." Rika said with a nod, surprised by the almost childlike grin on his face and the obvious relief on the guy's face. He was obviously relieved to see Anna and it was plain to her that he was clueless as to how Anna felt. "So you're Anna's boyfriend?" Rika said, deciding to test the waters, Anna hissing at her words. 

"Yup, fiancee too." Yoh said with another grin, not even noticing Anna's look of surprise at his simple reply and the fact that he sounded pleased about being able to say he was...hers. After all saying he was her boyfriend was a lot more intimate then saying you were engaged by your families. "It's nice to meet you, Rika. So you're a friend of Anna's? Any friend of hers is a friend of mine." Yoh said as he walked over to take her hand and shake it enthusiastically. "But you know this isn't a great place to go out walking, several spirits we met said so, really got me worried." 

"We were on our way out." Anna said finally, getting over the shock enough to realize he had really been worried about her. That meant that he'd actually cared enough not only to go looking for her but to genuinely be afraid for her safety. Hugging that knowledge to her heart Anna didn't acknowledge how much it meant to her but decided to make dinner tomorrow instead of making him do it. 

"Well then lets keep going." Yoh said with a smile as he stretched out his arms then placed them behind his head as he strolled over to Anna's right side as Jun moved over to tactfully walk beside Rika. Yoh, appreciating the move dropped his hands and took one of Anna's, waiting for her to bat it away or make some sarcastic comment and then hit him. He had been trying for a while now to get her use to him doing stuff like hug her or hold her hand, he figured he had to do that before he could ever tell her he loved her and make her believe it. Suddenly realizing she wasn't pulling away or saying anything Yoh looked down at their hands, to Anna who wouldn't meet his gaze to the two other girls who looked a touch pleased with themselves, well Jun did anyway, the other girl Rika was as hard to read as Anna though their was a small smile on her lips. "So tell me something, Rika. Do you believe in ghosts?" 


	2. I See Dead People

Disclaimer: Hi ya, anyway as always I own nothing but the plot. This was originally intended to only be a one shot but I was going through my fics and noticed how many people had hoped I'd continue it. So here's one more chapter and we'll see what happens. Hope you enjoy and please review. 

I See Dead People 

"Ghosts? Well I suppose I've seen enough weird ass things to believe in them." Rika said with a smirk on her face as she stuffed her hands into her pockets. She'd met a lot of strange people over the years too but she was pretty sure this was the first time someone had seriously asked that question and meant it. "Why do you ask?" 

"Just curious. A lot of people don't and I suppose that's why they never see them, even when they're right in front of them. Since they're the type who need to see something to believe in it..well you can never really prove it to them, now can you?" Yoh said with a sweet, child like smile despite the fact that he was being rather philosophical at the moment. "But even though you say you believe in them you can't see my ghost which is right behind us either. The supernatural world is funny that way. Some people can see them only when the ghosts allow it, even if that person believes." 

Blinking at him Rika raised an eyebrow then smirked at him. Most people wouldn't advertise that they saw dead people but apparently this guy was more then a little off his rocker. Not for believing in ghosts but for advertising that he did. In other words he was just asking to be sent off to the loony bin. He seemed harmless enough though and so Rika didn't see the harm in answering him honestly. Besides, she was starting to like him even if that made her a little off her rocker too. After all if given the choice she had no doubt no one would believe his word over hers so there was really no harm in giving her honest opinion. "Just because I can't see him doesn't mean I don't know he's there. There's another spirit that's been following us too but he came in with Jun. I may not be able to see them but I have a killer sixth sense." 

"Really? That's great! The spirit behind us directly is Amidemaru and the one with Jun is Bailong." Yoh said, always thrilled to make another spiritual friend, especially one who got along with Anna. Anna didn't really have many female friends after all. "A strong sixth sense is always a good skill to have." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Rika." Amidemaru said respectfully, having a feeling that she'd be able to at least hear him. 

"Same goes." Rika said, surprised to find herself surrounded by people who seemed to all believe and see ghosts. About to comment on the fact that they were surprisingly open and talkative about the whole thing Rika opened her mouth then closed it as two figures came towards them. Here they went again, Rika thought as she braced for a fight. 

) 

"Well I see you found her. We can go home now." Ren Tao said with the faintest of sneers, raising an eyebrow slightly when he saw that his sister and their friends had been joined by an attractive redhead who watched him with old, purple eyes. There was something oddly familiar about her, something that made him think that she was more then what she seemed. This was a pretty face with a great deal of darkness just below the surface. Someone who'd known great pain and what it was to hold lives in her hands. Now what on earth was she doing here with them? 

"Hey ya, Anna. Boy was Yoh ever worried about you. He was about ready to call on every ghost in the region to come help him look for you. Glad to see that you're alright. The guy would have had a mental breakdown if you weren't." Horohoro said with a grin as he sent Anna a happy thumbs up. "And who's your friend?" He added, coming closer to get a look, noticing absently that Yoh and Anna were holding hands. Score one for the engaged couple, Horohoro thought with a slightly wider grin before turning his attention to the attractive redhead. "Hi. I'm Horohoro, and you are?" 

"Rika...nice to meet you too." Rika said thinking that this was getting kinda weird as she shook his hand carefully before withdrawing, sensing a great deal of power behind that grin though not nearly as much power at the one that stood slightly off to the side watching her quietly. He was obviously Chinese and around her height though he gave off an energy that made him seem bigger and stronger then he physically appeared to be. "Hi." Rika called out to him, nodding her head in acknowledgment which he returned though he didn't say anything. 

"That's Ren, I'm afraid he doesn't talk much." Jun said as she sent Ren a questioning look. He wasn't what you'd call shy so why wasn't he joining them and acting like his usual icy self? Throw a couple of biting words Anna's way for running off? Was there something about this Rika person that was putting him off or was he just avoiding the chance of Yoh saying something stupid that would bring Anna's wrath down on everyone? "He's my younger brother and he's not what you'd call the most talkative type." 

"No problem." Rika said with a shrug as they started walking again with Ren walking at his sister's side while Horohoro walked on his other. She wasn't much for talking either and there was something about this Ren guy that sent off warning vibes. She couldn't place it but she was starting to get the strangest feeling about him. Almost like she knew him from somewhere but didn't. In other words really screwed up vibes. 

) 

"So, Rika can we walk you somewhere?" Anna said as she spoke up for the first time since the other two had arrived. Her hand still in Yoh's she was pleased he hadn't removed it even though his male friends had joined them. That meant something, didn't it? "Like everyone's been saying tonight this isn't exactly the safest place to be, even for an ass kicker like you. It's no problem getting you somewhere or loaning you money for a cab." 

"No, it's cool, but thanks for the offer, Anna. One of my idiot friends will be meeting me at the front gate of the park in ten minutes or so. There was an emergency order at the bakery where he works so I told him to get here when he could." Rika said with a shrug, imagining Takato would use her as an excuse to leave the bakery as soon as possible. Takato would much rather be driving his new car then kneading bread dough, Rika thought with a small smile, having a slight affection for the googlehead even if he was too nice and preppy for her tastes. "He'd get eaten alive here." 

"Not much of a fighter huh?" Jun said with a knowing smirk, not at all surprised by the idea. Boys today were really such pathetic wimps. Their ancestors might not have known how to treat women right but at least they could actually themselves in a bad situation. Most men, boys really were all sissies. Normal boys anyway, Jun corrected as she glanced at the men currently in her company. Then again without their ghosts and over souls Jun would imagine some of these guys would be easily taken to the cleaners permanently or end up as someone else's ghost, Jun thought with a slight smirk. Her brother was likely the only one who could actually kick major ass alone if the need was there. "And there's that gate up ahead." Jun added as she pointed in front of them having just noticed it in the pale street lights near it. 

"No he's not..at least not really. He's one of those guys that will put his whole heart into trying to though. A real jump into things without thinking hero type." Rika said with a smirk, fond of the idiot gogglehead though she wasn't ever going to admit it. "He'd get an A for effort anyway." 

"Sounds like some guys we now." Yoh said with a laugh as they came to a stop by the rusty gate doors. 

) 

Talking about various things the large group had only been there for about two minutes before a car pulled up and a familiar figure came hopping out of the front with a curious and slightly cautious look on his face. "Uhmm..Rika?" Takato said hesitantly, taking in the odd group of people that was surrounding Rika. Not sure what was going on Takato's eyes narrowed when he settled on one of the guys then had to grin hugely when he placed the guy. "Horohoro! Hey ya, man! How's it hanging?" Takato said as he came over to exchange back slaps with the snowboarder. "Didn't catch you so much at the hills this year, where ya been?" 

"Here and there, been doing some boarding all over the place. How ya doin, T man." Horohoro said with a wide grin then making the connection and remembering Rika's description had to grin. "You're a friend of Rika's huh?" 

"Since we were kids but I didn't know you knew her." Takato said with a smile, pleased to see that Rika had been in good hands while he'd been getting here even if the other people looked find of weird. "That's so weird." 

"Well I didn't know you knew him either. For that matter I just met him." Rika said with a roll of her eyes, typical Takato. "So how do you two know each other? Snowboarding?" 

"You better believe it. You're friend here can really handle himself on those hills, let me tell you. He's almost as good as I am." Horohoro said with a grin then had to laugh when Takato argued that he was so much better it wasn't even funny. Soon the two were good naturedly insulting each other's techniques and boards while everyone watched with bemused looks on their faces. This was certainly unexpected. 

) 

"I don't understand half of what they're saying." Jun said with a raised eyebrow as the two chattered away in their own language it seemed. "Someone care to translate?" 

"I don't speak snowboard, sorry." Rika said dryly as she shook her head at the whole thing. "Talk about weird too. I called two other people for that ride before I got Takato. Guess this was a fated meeting." 

"Shouldn't we all be heading now that her ride is here?" Ren said coldly, speaking up for the first time as he stood there with his arms crossed looking none too pleased to be there. "I for one have better things to do." 

"Like what? More training and reading?" Jun said dryly, well aware that her brother had nothing resembling a social life. "Fresh air won't kill you, Ren." 

"As always your sarcasm falls flat, sister." Ren said icily, sending her a dark look through narrowed eyes. "If you've forgotten we aren't exactly in the most appropriate place to stand around and chat." 

"Whoops, yeah, forgot." Horohoro said sheepishly as he caught Ren's last remark. "We should all be heading, huh? Oh wait but I've got to introduce everyone before we go." 

"Well I think I know who most of them are from your descriptions, Horo." Takato said with a grin as he smiled at everyone. "I'm Takato by the way and the guy with the headphones would be Yoh right?" When Yoh grinned and called out a hello Takato continued. "Then the girl with you would have to be Anna and the guy in the Chinese clothing would be Ren. I'm sorry but I don't know who you are, miss." Takato said with a sorry look in Jun's direction. 

) 

"It's no problem. I'm Tao Jun but you can call me Jun. I'm Ren's older sister and it's a pleasure to meet you, Takato." Jun said with a welcoming smile that had Takato grinning back at her. He seemed like a harmless nice guy, rather like Yoh if he didn't have shamanic powers, Jun thought with a slight smirk. 

"Nice to meet everyone." Takato said with a grin then turned to look at Rika questioningly, unsure what to do next since he didn't quite know what the situation was now. "Are we giving everyone a ride? I didn't know I needed to bring the bakery van." 

"No, we don't need a ride but thanks for asking, Takato." Yoh said with his usual grin. "We don't live that far away and we were just staying here with Rika until you got here to make sure she got home safe." 

"Oh, well in that case thanks for looking after her." Takato said with a grin. "She's pretty tough but there are things even she can't handle by herself even if she would never admit it." 

"I am right here ya know." Rika said dryly as she sent Takato a you have no idea what you're talking about look. "And I handed the trouble Anna and I found just fine." 

"Some guys were bothering you? Were they shamans?" Yoh demanded to know, looking Anna over with an edge of panic even though she seemed absolutely fine. "What happened? Are you hurt anywhere?" 

"We're fine and it was just a few idiots who were looking for trouble and found it." Anna said with a surprised look, off balance at the show of concern for her well being. After all everyone usually assumed she was tough enough to handle anything that came her way. It was kinda nice to be worried over. "Trust me, they won't be causing any more trouble for a while now that Rika and I got through with them." 

) 

"Are we going to be haunted by their ghosts any time soon?" Horohoro asked dryly, able to imagine it easily enough. Anna was brutal when it came to laying out punishment and he didn't know anyone who didn't mentally cringe at the idea of pissing her off. 

"Not any time soon, no." Rika said dryly, nothing about these guys surprising her anymore. Shamans, ghosts, nothing seemed to be too unusual for them to accept as fact. 

"Well that's good since we have so many ghosts coming by the house already." Yoh said with a chuckle as he absently rubbed the back of his neck. "Well anyway I guess we should all be heading out before we find more trouble." 

"Yup, guess so." Takato said with a shrug as he waved at them while Rika said her good byes. "Bye everyone and thanks again." Takato added before heading for his car and soon he and Rika were on their way, disappearing into the nightly shadows while the shamans, over souls and ghosts watched. 

) 

"Takato forgot to mention how utterly hot his friend Rika was. I mean damn!" Horohoro said as he whistled under his breath, elbowing Ren teasingly. "She even stole your voice away, huh, Ren? Never seen that happen before." 

"You continue to impress me with the amazingly thoughtless and stupid drivel that comes out of your mouth, Horo." Ren said dryly as he shot Horo a look that said plainly he thought that the snow boarder was a complete idiot for even suggesting the idea. "Why don't you try something new and actually think before you speak." 

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Horo said with a grin, use to Ren's attitude by now. "Either that or all that hair gel you use has finally solidified on your head and given you a major headache." 

"Do I need to remind you how easily I can kill you, baka?" Ren said with narrowed eyes, his stance going slightly aggressive as he froze Horo with the force of his chilly gaze. "I'm sure there are plenty of places in this area where I could dump your useless corpse." 

"Sometimes you just overwhelm me with your love and affection, Ren." Horohoro said with a smirk before shrugging the comment off. "So lets start walking huh?" 

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Jun said as she set a controlling hand on Ren's shoulder before her little brother did something rash. He was in quite the mood after all. "I for one am ready for bed." 

) 

"Yeah, lets get going." Yoh said with a thumbs up as they started walking, Anna's hand still firmly in his. Walking for several blocks it took Yoh a little bit to realize that he and Anna were walking solo. Looking behind him he saw that everyone else was at least half a block away from them. "Boy, everyone else is sure slow tonight, huh?" 

"So it would seem." Anna said quietly though mentally she was thinking that they were being slow deliberately. When someone walked as slow as Yoh it took effort to walk slower. "I appreciate the fact that you went looking for me." Anna added, a bit stiffly but at least she'd said it. "You didn't have to, you know." 

"Well of course I did but you're welcome." Yoh said as he looked at her with faint surprise. She was always confusing him though so it really was nothing new. "I guess we'll have to get cell phones or something so that next time I can't find you I can just call you." 

"You'd lose yours within a week." Anna pointed out dryly, shaking her head at him ruefully. She knew her Yoh, he was notorious for losing things that were even remotely expensive. He never lost his headphones or his favorite shirt but give him a watch and it was toast. "Either that or it would get broken during training or battle." 

"Well since you're usually there when I'm training or battling I can just give it to you for save keeping until I'm done. Besides if you aren't there then Manta is." Yoh pointed out, for once talking sense. "And I wouldn't lose something that important." 

) 

"You've lost cell phones before, Yoh." Anna pointed out dryly, smirking at him slightly. There was very little she didn't know about him whether he realized it or not. "The last one you sat on the wrong way and busted it." 

"Yeah but this would be the phone to use if you ever needed me." Yoh said, his face drawing into serious lines, thoroughly warming up to the idea now that he thought about it. "And then I wouldn't get scared like I was tonight when I didn't know what had happened to you. Next time you go off I'll know that you can reach me if you need me and that I can reach you...if I need you." 


End file.
